


A friendship worth Retelling

by Red_Dragon1990



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragon1990/pseuds/Red_Dragon1990
Summary: It the Ghost Adventures Crew in a whole new light! Four friend go on a Euro trip and the rest as they say is history





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a republish from ff.net.

Aaron ran down the stairs so fast he almost hit the ground; today was the day! He had just left his dads' firm. He had to wait a whole year. A whole year more for Jay to graduate and now it was happening! The trip of a life time with his 3 best friends. He ran to the front desk.

"Janie!" he hit the desk and fell; jumping back up, grabbing for the phone. The middle aged blond stood up.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you guys are going though with this." The worried expression she wore was only broken by the giggle fit she had at Aaron's big grin. He dialed the number of Nick's work.

"Ray Ray's auto an body shop we work for you," the voice of Angie came through the phone.

"Angie! Put Nick on!" he half shouted in to the receiver.

"Ok ok don't bunch your panties up Good Wind." She put the phone down, but Aaron could still hear her shout for her brother within the noises of the auto shop could be heard. About a minute or two later Nick picked up the phone.

"Aaron you still there?" Nick asked, wiping the grease off of his hands.

"Yeah man still here. You're still picking up Billy first right? I need to go home and change. Grab my bags." Aaron says as if he is going over a mental check list.

"Yeah I got another hour of work then we will be there. We got time bro the flight doesn't leave till 6 tonight it's only noon and the Jays thing isn't in till 3 we will be fine."

"Just make sure Billy has all his stuff. Man see you guys soon."

"Alright man see ya soon." Aaron hung up, then replaced the phone back to it spot. He thanked Janie and headed out the door. He called a taxi and was home 25 minutes later. This whole trip was planned years ago when they were in high school. The 4 of them had met in Aaron's sophomore year; that's when he moved from California. The same year Nick and his family moved from Boston. The year they almost got eaten by a werewolf, trying to show off. Had it not been for Billy and Jay they would have been 'wolf chow' as Nick puts it.

It was THE trip. Seven years in the making. All the planning, saved money, all the headaches and heartaches; but all was worth it. Going to some of the most haunted locations. Chasing demons. Looking for answers. But mostly spending fuck it time with his best friends.

Aaron pulled his bags to the side walk at 1:55pm. He looked down at his watch. 5 minutes. Aaron bent down to make sure for the 999,999's time that his passport and the tickets were there. He heard the van before he saw it, loud 70's rock blaring from an black windowless work van. On the passengers side, it said 'Ray Ray's auto an body' and all the contact information in big hot rod red bubble letters. On the other, a huge mural of tiger and a wizard locked in a battle to the death. The side door opened. Nick and Billy hopped out and grabbed Aaron bags. Aaron hopped in the front seat.

"Hay Mr. G. Thanks again for taking us to the air- port." Ray Groff was a dirty looking man. But Aaron always looked up to him. He worked hard and loved more than anyone Aaron had ever met. Ray smiled at the young man next to him.

"You're welcome son. Now boys you know this is really dangerous. Are you sure you guys want to go through with it?"

"More than anything pops!" Nick said, a huge smile on his face. The rest of the ride to the campus was filled with mindless chatter. It was nearly an hour later when they reached their destination. They all got out of the van and made their way to where the ceremony was being held. By the time they got there, it had already started. It was going to be an hour before Jay would even be called. Ray sat and watched as the three young men talked idly about the trip. Ray Groff admired his son and his friends. All had gone to college and graduated, all had remained friends. But he was worried about them. He thought this trip was bad news. They would be gone for way to long and would be too far away but the four boys would not be swayed.

"Jason Wasley." the announcer said. All looked up and clapped. Only 6 people later, it was over. They found Jay at his moms car pulling bags out of the trunk. His mom was crying.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait. Have a graduation party? Oh I wish you boys would rethink this." She said through her tears

"Or at least think it over a little better." Jay's dad said, looking angry.

"We will be fine mom. And yes dad, we have had seven years of planning. We will be okay." he said closing the trunk.

"Oh, just the thought of you boys alone; with the monsters that we share this world with." She began to wail again.

"It not like we would be able to just come get you if something happened." His dad crossed his arms.

"It's okay mom, dad I'll be home before you know it and we will have the party then, okay?" Jay then said his good byes and the four all piled into the back of the van. Aaron gave each person their ticket, then they went over what they needed do before they go to leave. Ray dropped the boys off and asked if they were sure again, then wished them luck. After checking in they sat in front of their gate. Nervous, anxious, and ready.

"Now boarding first-class passengers. Flight 452 to Pairs, France." Aaron jumped up and looked at his friends.

"Let the European ghost adventure trip begin!" He said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Fourteen hours later, they were in Pairs. After getting their bags and getting to the hotel; they called home to let everyone know they made it ok. Aaron then called the rent a car place to make sure they were getting what they had asked for. Then it was room service and going over maps the rest of the night. In the morning they checked out and waited at the front entrance for their ride.

A huge RV came around the corner. Nick jump up and inspected the RV. Aaron, Billy, and Jay started to put bags inside. Nick got in the drivers seat and they were off.

The RV was bigger on the inside than it looked. In the back was the bedrooms. One big room cut into fifths. A walk way and four beds, two on the right, two on the left, one on top of one another. Like bunk beds, but closed off to one another. Then a hall, on the right side one fourth of the wall was closets and drawers. The rest were cabinets and a kitchen, with a full sized fridge then with freezer and the door out. On the left, a bathroom with a nicely sized standing shower, and a clean toilet. The a table with a rap around bench. A sliding window with goodish-yellow curtains. A large pin broad shared the wall with the bathroom. There was a wall with a door cut out of it for the driver/passenger to walk through. The wall was basically one big cubby broken into smaller cubbies. On the passengers side, the side that shared its wall with the door out, was an open closet with places to hang up shoes. On the drivers side, the side that shared it was with the table, was a tv and five cubby holes.

Jay went to work pinning the maps and other important things. Billy and Aaron took the bags back to the back hallway. Nick found a store with a big parking lot. For the next half hour they put things away in the RV. After everything was in its place they lock up and went into the store. Each grabbed a cart and filled it with all the food, and preventions for their 4 month long trip. After paying for everything and packing it in the RV the were off.

Next stop Romania. They set out with Nick driving, and Billy being navie. Jay made lunch and stopped at a rest stop. It was there they fond an outside compartment. It had a grill and a jack in it. Back on the road Aaron was driving with Nick as the navie.

"If we keep this pace we will be there tomorrow night." Nick said looking at the map.

"You never told us where we going to start off the epic adventure." Billy said and he looked up from his book.

"Well..." Aaron started with a sighed. "I guess sense we will be there tomorrow night you will just have to wait." Aaron smiled. Nick glanced back at Billy with a grin. He mouthed the word castle to Billy. Billy's eyes widened then he smiled back at Nick.

"What if I guessed it would u tell us?" Jay turned the tv down to an almost inaudible level.

"K...you guys get three guesses and no Nick can't help any more than he has. But even still Nick is wrong." Nick's head snapped back to Aaron.

"Whach ya mean?" Nick said confused.

"Three guesses." Aaron said still focusing on the road.

"Dracula's castle." Nick said half expecting him to giggle and give up.

"Well it was but I heard of a place that's a bit more..."

"Does it have to do with Dracula?" Billy asked now more lost than ever.

"Well yeah it does that's why we are going to Romania! That's two! One more." Nick protested a bit but Aaron wouldn't relent.

"pestera corb sânge..." Jay struggled out. Aaron smiled.

"pestera corb sânge!" Aaron said.

"What?" Nick looked back and forth between Jay and Aaron.

"Where?" Billy said.

"pestera corb sânge. The Blood Raven Cave..." Jay breathed. "It is a legend. It's said that they laid Dracula to rest. Its never been found."

"What was lost is now found!" Aaron half shouted and laughed. "What you guys think I spent all this time just running papers for my dad? I was able to find out some information about pestera corb sânge. So the vampires, they like know where this place is and so I kind of paid to get this information. Hay B can you hand me a drink man."

"How did you find this all out man." Nick said. Billy handed a coke to Nick and he opened it then handed it to Aaron. Aaron sipped it then put it in the drink holder.

"My dad was invented to a dinner party last February. Well he made me go because he wants me to take over at the firm. Well while I was there I meet Aliza, she's a vampire and a lawyer. She told me all about it, She's been there man. It's like the vampire Vatican or something. I've got a map and I got us permission to go there man." He got no answer so Aaron looked over at Nick. Nick had a look of utter shock as he looked back to Billy and Jay.

"You mean we are going to investigate pestera corb sânge like for real." Nick asked looking back at Aaron.

"No man we will be the only investigative team to ever be aloud to check this place out ever in history. All we have is an address of a man who can take us right to it."

"A man or a vampire?" Jay asked

"Not sure but we are doing this." Aaron said.

"Well hell yeah we are! This is like the holy grail of the supernatural." Nick said.

"Right! That's what I'm talking about man hell yeah!" Aaron said bumping fists with Nick. The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful. They chatted for a bit more, Aaron explained how Aliza helped him get permission from the vampiric council. Jay and Nick went back to the bedrooms to get some sleep while Billy played navie for Aaron. By that night they had switched Jay drove. Aaron pulled the paper with the address on it. He smiled. Oh yeah this was going to be awesome


End file.
